Only Love
by Shinki
Summary: Sarah and Toby mourning for the death of their father are brought back to the Labyrinth by the desperate Fae council to try and fix the damage done to the labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

I have watched the labyrinth way too much this week so I decided why not write a fan fiction. I hope my story lives up to the greatness of the movie. Sarah looks more like how the actress who played her looks now. To know exactly what that looks like. Google up Jennifer Connelly. This will be one of the only chapters with a disclaimer and a warning.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Labyrinth or anything to do with it. Maybe random characters that I myself create.

**Warning:**

This story is rated M for future scenes that may not be intended for younger readers. The beginning may have some M rated stuff as well.

**Chapter 1**

Figures dressed in black surrounding a coffin, death and sadness hung in the air. Clogging up the air making it hard to breath. Tears ran like a river down the cheeks of the faceless people. Brown eyes sparkled wet from tears holding a boy close to her. He was very young and she in her 20's.

"Sarah…can we go now?" Toby said trying to hold back his tears; they had been standing there for the longest time just watching the coffin hoping that it was all just a dream. She nodded and left a single white rose on the coffin and walked Toby to the car. His mother, Sarah's stepmother had died a couple years ago and now their father had went to join her.

"Sarah!" a girl yelled chasing after her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, I know I can't make it better but I'm here for you," It was one of her few friends. She had stayed by her side at all times.

"Hannah, thank you but Toby and I will be fine." She pulled Toby closer. "I'll call if we need anything." Sarah walked away with Toby right behind her, rain beginning to fall.

* * *

Cold eyes watched over the Labyrinth, a slight tinge of pain went through him. Hoggle stood at the door trying to get his attention. The Goblin king seemed hypnotized by something it had been like this for a while. 

"Jareth…" he whispered. Jareth turned around and smiled gently.

"Yes Hoggle?" finally getting his name right after years of getting it wrong.

"Another child is being wished away, would you like the goblins just to take care of this one? You don't look well." Jareth nodded and placed his hand on his forward.

"I'm going for a walk around the grounds, tell the goblins to get the child. I'll be back soon." His body turning into an owl he flew down to the grounds, white feathers floated away from him as he landing. His body becoming once more normal. _"What is happening to me, and the labyrinth?" _ He felt the labyrinth shift again, and his heart jolt. The labyrinth was changing everything was changing.

Leaning against the wall of his castle it felt an unfamiliar pain in his heart. The labyrinth and him weren't the only things changing. Something or someone left a piece of them here and their pain was everywhere.

* * *

"We haven't been called by Sarah in awhile…" Hoggle whispered as Ludo began to cry a little. 

"Sarah, no need for us?" Ludo said in his whimpering voice. Hoggle shrugged. He had felt many times through the years that Sarah needed him and friends but she had never called. Not even once, and now he felt Jareth need him and he too did not call upon anyone.

* * *

Jareth and Hoggle weren't the only ones in the Labyrinth to feel something horrible was happening. Everyone in the Labyrinth was being affected. The doorknockers mysteriously disappeared leaving no way in through that way. Everyone else lived in constant fear or worry. Something had happened. Many thought Jareth had enraged the Fae council others thought it was there fault. Either way the stories varied on the person who told it. 

Just like the battle between Sarah and Jareth. Some told the story is that Sarah died as soon as she went to her time or during the battle with Jareth. Others said Sarah and Jareth had fallen in love but fought against their love in till the very end. No matter who told the story it always had one thing in common Jareth always felt love for Sarah.

* * *

Toby cuddled into the arms of Sarah had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying and nothing Sarah could do. Her heart ached for everything she had lost, and Toby maybe he would have been better off in the Labyrinth. Not having to feel this pain. 

"Oh, Toby…how can I make this better for you?" she whispered playing with his blondish strands of hair. He shifted in his sleep waking up from another nightmare.

"Sarah…" he whispered out.

"Toby would you like me to tell you a story?" he shook his head Sarah knew what he wanted. It was never stories anymore.

"Can you sing me a song?" She nodded. She hadn't tried singing in till after she left the Labyrinth. After a lot of voice couching it wasn't too bad. All that matter was that Toby liked it.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing," she began. She remembered this song well but yet it was the only song Toby liked to hear. "You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long. You've run so far," Sarah's voice gradually getting louder as Toby began to hum along with her. "Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you. Yes I do." Her eyes closed as she saw Jareths face pictured perfectly in her mind.

"Don't stop Sarah…" as he sensed she was ready to stop singing.

"Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat," she smiled, glad Toby was smiling a little. "I, I can't live within you. I can't live within you" she sighed just as Jareth had done has she had been trying to get to Toby, "I, I can't live within you."

"Goodnight Sarah," he got up and nuzzled himself into a chair cuddling himself in a blanket.

* * *

Jareth looked around as he heard a woman's voice singing a song he hadn't sung in many years. This voice was mature and beautiful but yet so familiar. Grinning he began to hum. 

"I, I can't live within you…" he sang as she finished off. Their voices molding as one but only he heard hers. She couldn't hear his.

* * *

Sarah got up and walked over to the far side of the room where an easel stood. She hadn't painted for a while but not she had a sudden urge to paint something. Picking up a lonely paintbrush she began to put a blond color on the paper. Soon it was taking shape. Than two haunting eyes were painted, one blue one brown. Without meaning to she had painted Jareth looking at her in an unforgettable stare. 

"Why is all this making me remember you?" she whispered. The sound of an owl made her jump and look out the window. Just a regular barn owl nothing special. Not with the white feathers of Jareths. "I must be going crazy…"

* * *

**To Be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so bloody glad I got reviews! I'm glad you people like it, yes I only got two reviews but sometimes when I first write a story that's enough.

**Chapter 1**

Sarah's eyes trailed once more to the painting, the eyes now seemed to be reflecting something. Fire seemed to spiral through them, but once she blinked what she saw was gone. They were just his regular eyes holding the secrets of time. Her shaky hand touched it gently as the owl outside made another noise.

"God, I need some sleep," she whispered placing her hand on her head. The world seemed to be spinning out of control yet sleep would not dawn closer to her. Grabbing a bottle of unlabeled pills she popped two of them and laid herself down.

Deep eyes watched her as sleep took her swiftly, her body becoming cold heart rate slowing. The window latch snapped open the owl flying in, the body changing to a fragile figure of a woman. Blondish hair went just past her shoulders her eyes blue, and her skin so pale.

"Sarah…" she whispered and touched Sarah's hair. The woman turned around as she noticed Toby staring at her. "Toby, you and your sister are coming with me okay? We have to be very quite to make sure your sister doesn't wake up. Okay?" Toby nodded staring in awe of her. Her hand touched the pill bottle and threw it into a burlap bag and gathered up Toby.

"I will bring Sarah?" a man whispered his voice cold. The woman nodded she trusted this man with Sarah; he was her brother after all.

As the woman appeared in a dark stone room, water-dripping Toby sneezed. She looked around no sign of her brother or Sarah. Thinking he had left a bit after her she brought Toby to a Childs room where he could sleep peacefully.

"I want to see my brother," she hissed and a glass orb appeared in her hands, showing her brother-carrying Sarah to a place she barely recognized. "Brother…you traitor." Turning around she ran down the hallways her servants coming out of their rooms. "He took Sarah! Get out there and look for her! She must not be harmed!"

"My lady what did the orb show you?" a servant asked.

"A old stone building, it looked so strangely familiar. I don't know from where though…"

"My lady that would be the dungeon you and your two brothers played in when you were young. All other old stone buildings are gone now. It must be it. "

"I must go than" she ran towards the window becoming and owl her senses leading her to that place, memories surrounding it. Her feet landing down on familiar turf, the stink of the dead all around her.

"Little sister you found me…this is great."

"Felix, why are you doing this? Do you not care that she might be the only way we will save the labyrinth?"

"Not really, sis. I just want to cause pain to our brother Jareth I want him dead! If you get in my way you will die as well!" he leaped towards his sister and attacked her. A shield of feathers fought him back. She looked up and saw her servants flying Sarah out.

"Alright…I give brother." Turning into an Owl flying off Felix thought he had out done his sister.

* * *

Sarah shuddered in her sleep as a cold cloth touched her burning skin, her eyes opened to be locked with a beautiful woman's eyes. So much like Jareths, but yet so different all the same. She bolted up right panting.

"Do not be afraid. I am Lai, a Fae also Jareths younger sister. I know of how you defeated him, we need your help this time."

"Where am I?" she whispered a splitting headache crushing her thoughts.

"You are in the Labyrinth, where you belong." Her voice hollows yet peaceful.

"Jareth?" Lai shook her head.

"He doesn't know you're here, and he wont in till you have become Fae. Now rest now." Lai got up and waved her hand at Sarah and she went into a deep slumber. "Sarah when you awake your training will begin." Walking out of the room she felt something sharp go through her. Her brother had found Sarah gone he wouldn't strike yet. He was one to connive and wait to the perfect opportunity.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps were loud in the throne room; Jareth hadn't sat down for the longest time. Something didn't feel right; something about the Labyrinth was getting worse. The changes at first hadn't fazed him, he thought the people disappearing was cause they were scared but no. Now something felt fowl as if it was consuming the whole labyrinth.

"Hoggle…why are you watching me?" Jareth whispered finally not moving.

"Jareth sir, you haven't eaten in days or even had any rest. You should yeah know this isn't good for you." Hoggle moved closer.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Do you sense it Hoggle? I wouldn't think any less of any of you, if you left. You and my goblins."

"Yes I feel it Jareth, but none of us will leave you. We'll stand by your side and help you make the labyrinth right again." Jareth nodded and waved his hand showing Hoggle he wanted him gone. Hoggle walked out and leaned against the wall taking a sharp in take of breath. "Jareth…you wont be alright" Hoggle than walked down the hall heading to the library.

* * *

_The sound of crushing leaves from the bottom of Sarah's feet as she made her way through a foggy forest. The cold nipped at her skin, her eyes widened as something crawled against her bare leg. When looking down nothing was there._

_"What's happening?" her voice whispered out, the sounds around her sounded so monotone. As she began to run, tripping over the roots of trees she came to a pond, its waters clear. Looking into it she saw herself, almost herself. Something was different…much different. The ground began to crumble underneath her she began to fall, her scream not coming as she was shrouded in darkness…_

_

* * *

_

Sarah woke up panting, her body covered in sweet. What had she really seen in the pond, it couldn't have been her but yet when she had seen the woman in the reflection she had almost been certain it was she. Jumping out of bed her nightgown trailing behind her she ran out into the hall.

"Toby…" she whispered. Going into the nearest room there laid Toby sound asleep with a smile on his face. "Oh good…he's alright." She leaned down beside him and touched his hair. "Oh Toby what is going on…?"

"Everything will be explained soon Sarah, in better detail than earlier" Lai spoke from behind her. "I wont give you back those pills from your house, I can tell they were killing you. They made you week when you thought they made you strong."

"I need them to sleep," she whispered.

"No, not while you're in the labyrinth. I will help you sleep in till you are rested up enough to sleep without add of magic. The magic of your world is poison."

"Alright," Sarah got up and left the room Lai fallowing soon behind her. "Is…never mind." Lai looked at her confused and decided not to push it, Sarah would ask her soon enough.

**To Be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am writing this cause, well I got the Labyrinth soundtrack and I am now inspired. **

**Chapter 3**

Sarah looked out her bedroom window; she could barely make out the lines of the goblin city from here. She lifted a hand and gently touched the clear window. A pain shot through her making her collapse, her vision foggy and the pain slowly wearing off.

"It really is you…your feeling the changes of the Labyrinth already," Lai spoke from the door opening looking down at Sarah spread on the ground. Her head slightly lifted towards the sound of the voice.

"Lai? I can't see you…everything is so dark…" Sarah shivered as if she was being engulfed by coldness. Lai gently rested her hand on Sarah's forehead and a light generated there for only a few seconds.

"How odd," she kneeled down to look Sarah directly in the eyes. "My…my. You have gone blind."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious," Sarah hissed.

"Sorry…I don't know why this happened. Maybe the Labyrinths changes are having a high affect on you…or this is how humans turn into Fae. I'm not sure myself."

"What?" Sarah yelled as she attempted to scramble up, "You didn't know how I was going to change? You didn't even know if maybe I couldn't change? I'm just some sort of experiment…" Sarah whispered.

"No, I know humans can change to Fae and being in the Labyrinth is enough but I myself have never seen a change. Your in no danger."

"Bring me to Toby…" Sarah whispered as Lai grabbed her hand and led her through the hallway to Toby's room.

"He's just in there, on his bed." Sarah walked in slowly.

"Sarah!" Toby squealed and jumped into her arms holding her close. "Sarah are you alright?"

"I'm…a little blind Toby. I'll be okay don't worry." Toby pulled himself closer to her.

* * *

Jareth shuddered as he felt the Labyrinth change once more it seemed to be retching. He buried his face in his hands and sat down on his throne. His discomfort wasn't just for what was happening to the Labyrinth he felt another change. An unnatural change that hadn't been felt for years. He just couldn't place what it was.

"Master Jareth, are you alright?" Jareth nodded, and waved his hand to try and get Hoggle to leave.

* * *

"Madame Lai! Where are you going?" a maid squeaked running after Lai. She stopped for a moment and looked towards the Maid.

"I am going to see Jareth, Sarah has taken a nap I'm pretty sure when she awakes she will be Fae. I want you to send her to the castle on her own. I wish her no guide, even if she still is blind."

"Alright…my lady."

* * *

"Jareth!" Lai yelled as she ran into the throne room, Jareth stood upright surprised at seeing his little sister standing there.

"Felix, he's what's changing the Labyrinth I'm sure of it. He betrayed us Jareth, we must do something to stop him."

"We can't little sister…neither of us no where he is and we wouldn't be able to get near him anyway. He's probably protecting himself with every spell and thing willing to follow him. There's also something else happening…another change I recognize it yet I don't."

"I have no idea what that could be," she lied; she knew it was Sarah turning Fae but Jareth couldn't know that. Jareth went forward and hugged Lai.

"I'm glad you're here, now I know I don't have to face all this alone." Lai smiled.

"That's what siblings are for." Lai laughed. "Jareth it looks like a storm is brewing!" she laughed cheerfully and ran to the window and leaned out.

"More rain, probably." Lai nodded.

* * *

Sarah awoke her eyesight still gone.

"Madame Sarah, I see you're not a Fae yet…well either way. Lai has ordered for you to head to the Castle."

"I get a guide right?"

"No, you have to go alone. Feel your way through the Labyrinth." Sarah huffed and lifted her self from the bed. "Let me help you get dressed," the maid whispered and took out some clothes. It was a beautiful white dress with a low-neck line and down to her toes. She than was passed a soft long coat.

"Thank you." The maid led her outside and bid her farewell, looking up to the sky.

"Oh dear…I think its going to rain…" she whispered as Sarah was out of sight stumbling onto everything.

Sarah's body crashed into a cold stonewall, as she tripped on a loose tile. She cringed in pain as she sat down and felt her shoes to see if they were still in tact, they were mangled and ripped to shreds by wear. Sarah slipped them off and through them away from her, and slowly stood up. Feeling the walls as she walked she felt something cold touch her cheek…

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the inspiration, it really meant a lot. So in return I am updating. **

**Chapter 4**

Sarah's breath became rapid, white puffs of smoke appearing in front of her. She touched her cheek it felt cold and wait. Stepping forward she heard a light crunch beneath her feet. A small smile crossed her face.

"Snow, if only I could see it," she began to walk forward moving as fast as she could trying not to walk into anything.

* * *

Lai looked outside with a worried expression on her face, she sensed Sarah out there as snow began to fall all over the Labyrinth.

"Lai…I must go out. A young girl that was wished away is somewhere out there, I need to find her," Jareth spoke and began to get ready to change into an owl, but as he headed to the window the snow began to fall harder, creating a blizzard surrounding only the castle.

"Maybe…you should wait to go out. Something clearly wants you to stay in the castle…Jareth please. I feel as if maybe this is a trial and we cannot interfere." Jareth looked at Lai and deep down inside he knew his little sister was right.

* * *

As Sarah walked forward she began to hum a song, it had been a song her mother had sung to her over and over again. It brought her peace of mind, she felt as if it brought her closer.

"How you shyly placed your eyes on me, did you ever know that I had my eye on you…" she whispered gently. She swayed side-to-side and fell into a pile of snow unconscious. Snow began to cover her limp fragile body. Her pale skin slowly turned a blue tint snow gently laced her eyelashes.

_Sarah felt her body move and sway as she opened her eyes, a ballroom in front of her, a tall man wearing a mask watching her. Fear filled her every nerve, a familiarity about him but yet not quite. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were dark. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, she tried to fight but yet she could, no control of her body._

_"Sarah your beautiful…I see why my brother is quite taken with you. But you are mine now, Sarah." He spun her in till she was directly looking in a mirror. Gently ringlets went down to her elbows, her hair starting out strait at the top. A black diamond chocker lay gently at the base of her neck as if it was a collar. "You are mine Sarah." His arms wrapped around her forcefully._

Sarah's body laid their limp as a little girl stumbled towards her, the girls hand touched Sarah's cheek. A light appeared at her neck, a black diamond chocker appearing replacing the light. Little crimson butterflies appearing from her body fluttering around her. Each of them rested gently on her body covering her, as they flew off shortly after her hair now in light ringlets and her skin a fair color. Her eyes fluttered open to see the little girl staring in awe.

"Your something like that man Jareth," the little whispered, "a Fae?" Sarah looked down at her hands feeling power course through her, her sight returned and yet she seemed to be able to see things she hadn't before.

"I changed already…" she whispered and looked up at the girl, "Running away?" The little girl nodded gently. "I am Sarah."

"Marie," she whispered and ran her hands through her thick brown hair. Sarah stood up and brushed the snow off her, her hand trailed to her neck to feel a chocker. She looked down confused, but looked up again.

"Well…I will bring you to the Castle." Sarah grabbed the girl's hand and began to lead her through the Labyrinth. Every turn she took she was sure it was the right one as if she was being led to the Castle.

* * *

"It stopped snowing over there," Lai whispered, "how odd." Jareth stood besides her, looking out.

"Must be the Labyrinth changes or another Fae is covering that area."

* * *

Sarah and Marie stood at the gates of the castle, when a stubby man came running up to them.

"Are you here to see Master Jareth?" he asked.

"Hoggle?" he looked at Sarah surprised for a moment, and huffed loudly.

"Yes its me Hoggle, what can I do for you miss?" he asked, clearly flirting gently.

"Its me Sarah, I turned into a Fae and now nothing seems to make any sense…" she whispered and placed her hand on her face. "I need to see Lai and Jareth."

"Sarah! Well right away! Definitely for you!" they are upstairs in the throne room. She nodded and ran into the castle, heading up the stairs with Marie and Hoggle following behind her. "Let me go in first, Sarah" Hoggle spoke and went into the throne room. "Jareth?"

"Yes, Hoggle?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"We have a visitor." Sarah came in now carrying Marie.

"Marie, thank you madam for bring her home." Marie jumped out of Sarah's arms, Sarah stumbled a little back feeling dizzy again.

"Lai, its me…" Lai looked up shocked, a name forming on her lips.

**To Be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lai stood there in shock for a moment then slowly made her way to Sarah looking her over and smiling. Her hand touched the chocker on Sarah's neck and lost her smile temporarily. Lai turned to Jareth trying to find the words to explain everything.

"I lied to you dear brother, I knew that the other change that was going on in the Labyrinth." Lai looked down no guilt evident in her eyes or her aura. "We now have someone that can help us Jareth defeat Felix and stop all these horrible things from continuing in the Labyrinth."

'What is going on Lai?" Jareth spoke slightly angry that he was left in the dark, "how can this Fae help us when we can't even help ourselves and we are Fae's."

"Dear, brother…she defeated you when she was still human."

"Lai…sorry to interrupt your conversation with Jareth but where is Toby?" Jareths body froze with the realization of who she was. Images of a baby boy and a lovely teenager ran through his mind.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked his voice low.

"Yes, now where is Toby?" Sarah began to scream.

"He is safe where is he is Sarah! You will not see him until Felix has been defeated," Lai hissed. "Don't fight against me Sarah, I too can be cruel. Now don't try and make contact with Toby." Lai walked to the door. "I will leave you with Jareth, now. I will return when I have more information, its best if I hurry. Felix has already visited your dreams and is trying to claim you. The evidence is his mark on your chocker." Lai walked out silently.

"I will take Marie to her room now," Hoggle whispered grabbing the little girl and walking her to the door. "Visit me later will you Sarah?" He left the room before she could answer. The room went cold fro Sarah as her eyes made contact with Jareths. Sadness surrounded her like a plague.

"Sarah what happened to you in this time you were gone…to make you so different?" Jareth asked well looking over Sarah. The human that plagued his mind for all these years was now in front of him no longer as a human but as a Fae.

"I do not wish to talk about it," Sarah spoke feeling highly strange with Jareth in front of her.

"I will bring you to your room."

* * *

Sarah sat on her king size bed staring at the wall as if it held all the secrets to the universe. As she finally looked down at her hands she came up with an idea.

"I want to see Toby," a glass ball appeared in her hands to show Toby safe and well playing in the same room he had been staying at for the last little while. "I'm glad your okay Toby…" the glass shattered then disappeared. Smiling she began to dress for bed as her hands touched her chocker to remove it a sharp pain went through her body and she screamed. Everything went black.

* * *

_Sarah opened her eyes finding her at the same pond from her first dream again, yet this time she was in it. Water swirled around her as whispers filled her head. Spinning around in the water she saw a large tree towering high above her at the edge. A man shrouded in shadow sat there laughing._ _Something inside her told her it was the man that looked like Jareth._

_"You tried to take it off, fool. You are mine! I will not allow my brother to have you!" Everything around her began to become foggy; when the fog finally cleared she was laying in a bathtub with blood gliding out of her wrists tainting the water._

_"Sarah!" a voiced echoed and yet nowhere Sarah looked she could find it. The voice was strong and so familiar…_

_

* * *

_

Sarah shot up slamming her head into the strong shoulders of Jareth. Sarah's breath was rapid as Jareth's arms wrapped around her trying to sooth her.

"Sarah…" he whispered. Sarah jumped a little realizing he was the voice calling out her name in the dream she had. She pressed herself closer to Jareth seeking comfort, her chocker touched his flesh and he pushed her back a bit. A slight burn mark rested on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she touched the cool metal on her chocker. Confusion very noticeable in her eyes. Her held her close again pressing the chocker on his shirt and not his flesh.

"You had a dream about my brother didn't you?" Jareth asked.

"I think…maybe. It can't he says his brother is taken with me and your not…he looks like you though so much like you." Tears sprang from her eyes; she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Than it was my brother, dear Sarah." Sarah looked up at him her eyes watery with tears. Fear filled her body with this knew information. "I care about you Sarah more than I like, that is why I will not let you get hurt ever. Sleep now." He touched her forehead and she suddenly fell into sleep. Resting her under her covers on her bed he kissed her lips gently and walked out. A red light surrounded her chocker as the symbol began to change to Jareths.

* * *

As Sarah awoke this morning she finally truly noticed her surroundings. The Walls were white with cherry wood for all the wooden furniture. The armchairs, the sofa, and her bead spread including the canopy part were made of red linen. She got up and began to open the three doors leading out of the room. One led to a bathroom, the second door led to the hallway, and the second a pair of class doors led out onto a balcony.

"Its beautiful" she whispered as she walked out on the balcony looking over the Labyrinth. Looking down she saw Hoggle talking to Ludo and Sir Didymus. They looked up as if instinctively to see her watching them. They waved at her getting a short wave back from Sarah.

"Miss, Jareth requests you join him for lunch. Some clothes are in that wardrobe choose what you wish. Once your done head to the dining room, don't worry you'll know where it is." The female goblin laughed an walked out.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I'm so sorry it's so short! This is more of a filler chapter but yeah. This story is dedicated to my friend Jamie that I go to school with. Yeah, she really wanted me to update. For those people that wanted more into Lai past and about Felix that will come up don't worry. I'll probably even mention more about exactly how she was able to become Fae.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lai walked down a dark stone hallway, the little trickle of water could be heard. A thick mossy substance grew on the walls, every 5 feet a torch was connected to the wall giving a small amount of light. Lai began run faster down the hall until she came to a room where Toby frail as he looked laid there crying silently.

"Toby…who did this to you?" Lai whispered making her way to Toby and picking him up. No answer came from him in words his hand drifted up and pointed to the door where Lai came in. Felix stood there grinning. Toby's frail body clung to Lai weeping loudly.

"Is Lai angry? What a pity, now little sister I don't want you to be part of this. If you just walk away and let me deal with our brother then no more will be harmed. You want that don't you?" Felix walked forward and touched Lai's cheek and smiled.

"Why are you doing this? You have no reason!" Lai screamed letting Toby out of her arms ready to fight if she had to. She felt her body become weak as if her power was beginning to drain.

"Your wrong there…Jareth took what was mine! The Labyrinth belongs to me, my dear sister." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lai's forcing his tongue deep into her mouth. She kicked out but he held her arms at her sides, tears springing from her eyes. Pushing her onto the ground beside the now unconscious Toby, Felix grinned. Felix turned away walking out of the room, a slab of stone moved into place behind him blocking the exit.

"Toby, wake up." Lai shook Toby a bit until he looked up at her tear filled eyes. "Good, I'm glad your okay. I'm going to try and get us out in a bit, I need to make sure Felix is gone first." Looking into the palm of her hands she wished to see Felix, the crystal was created then shattered into a million peaces before it could form the visions. "Oh god…then I guess we just have to wait sweetie…" she laid herself down trying to forget the feelings of her brother kissing her. Taking Toby into her arms she drifted into a form of sleep.

* * *

_A little girl got up laughing as she saw her two brothers running towards her, the girl began running towards them._

_"Hey Lai! You should be reading those schoolbooks of yours. Father wants you to be a great Fae one day," Jareth laughed._

_"I don't know why I need to study! Its Felix who is going to become the Goblin King!" she pouted as Jareth took Lai into his arms. Lai stood 2 heads shorter then Jareth yet she wasn't that much younger then him._

_"Father just wants you to be able to advise me when you're older," Felix laughed and messed her hair up a bit._

_"What about Jareth?" Lai asked looking up at her favorite big brother Jareth. "If your not going to get anything I don't want to study!" she screeched. _

_"You don't want to study? What a pity. If you were to study and become a strong Fae that would insure my happiness…anyway I will be inheriting that manor we sometimes stay in that you are so fond of." Her dreams began to become blurry her own thoughts now swimming through her mind._

_"Felix…was supposed to be the Goblin King? But how?" her consciousness drifted off to another picture. She could see herself a couple hundred years ago around the time when Jareth became the Goblin King. She stood outside a door listening to her father's raspy voice, he was dieing. _

_"Yes father, you asked to see me?" Jareth spoke leaning down beside his father both unaware Lai was watching._

_"Jareth…I want you to become the Goblin King. Not Felix." He choked out then began to speak again, "you've seen how…he treats the children when they first arrive. It's wrong and despicable! Please tell me…you will take his place as my heir."_

_"Yes father," Jareth whispered and clung to his father's hand. The sound of glass shattering rang through the air everything she saw began to crumble like glass. Lai reached out as if to grab at her memories, everything around her went dark._

_

* * *

_

Lai awoke with Toby clinging to her tightly tears staining his cheeks. Pushing him off gently she got up staggering as if all her power had been drained from her. Determination flared up in her eyes as she created a crystal finally being able to keep it from shattering she made it began to glow. Her hair whipped around her as she began to whisper something in an old tongue. The wall blasted open revealing the hallway once more.

"Lai…" Toby whispered his eyes sparkling with amazement with what she could do. Lai grabbed his hand and squeezed it leading him out of the room. She looked like only a shadow of the Fae she really was. Her power now almost completely drained. As they walked out of the hallway into the outdoors Lai grabbed Toby summoning another crystal causing them to disappear and reappearing in her manor.

"Servants!" Lai screamed as she leaned against the wall blood suddenly staining her dress. Servants rang in screaming at the state their master was in. "Take Toby to his room! I expect him to be protected, I repeat do not let Felix get his hands on him again!" she screeched. They scattered around urging Toby to his room.

"Madame…your wound?" a maid spoke questionably.

"Do not worry about me! Tend to Toby…I need to go to my library." Lai spun around running down the hall blood dripping onto the floor, not once did Lai ask herself how she got injured.

* * *

Felix stood looking over the Labyrinth from a cliff, the wind blowing his hair around him giving him a dramatic look. Anger and a desire for power was very evident in his eyes.

"Jareth…you will pay for what you have done. You took what was my birth right…now you will suffer."

* * *

_"What? You have got to be joking father!" Felix screamed at his dieing father, Jareth stood in the corner of the room silently waiting for their fight to be over. "The throne is my birthright you cannot take this from me! You wouldn't dare…"_

_"I will not let someone sick like you rule my Labyrinth even if you are my son. I have seen what you have done to the children that have been wished away…it is disgusting and insufferable."_

_"They don't remember anything…they become goblins and loose their memories. A little play is not wrong…"_

_"Not wrong? You beat that little girl to a pulp as if she was nothing more then a rag doll and proceeded to molest her! I dare not know what you have done to others. I am just glad I stopped you before you could do worse to her. In doing this, I am saving others from you."_

_"Jareth…you will pay for taking this from me!" Felix screamed at his brother running out smashing a crystal against the wall._

_

* * *

_

Felix cringed at this memory his anger rising with every memory that dared to cross his mind. Evil had become him and nothing would stop him.

* * *

As Lai sat in the library surrounded by books a burning sensations ran of her body healing her wounds. Her mind popped with questions as to how she got them but she pushed them to the back of her mind. Scanning another page of the book she was reading she stopped and whispered the only thing she could. "Oh no…"**To be continued…**

**I tried not to make it to choppy; if I did I'm sorry. You would be surprised how many times I went over this. I just hope I didn't miss anything. God I hate reading over my work especially when I just wrote it in the last couple days, if I wait a month I'm fine with reading it over and fixing things but I'm quite sure you all wouldn't want to wait that long now would you?**

**I might start writing another Labyrinth story soon it will probably end up being much shorter then this one will be. **

**Read and Review!**


	7. Author's Note

Hello Only Love readers! It's been forever since I've updated this story and I'm not sure how many of you are still interested in this story. Recently I had a new review that brought my attention back to this story. I read over it and found many problems with it and obviously my writing style as improved. I still love this fandom so I'd like to continue to write for it. So I pose a question to you lovely readers.

Would you read this story if I decide to rewrite and continue it? I'd post it all in a new revised version. It would probably be quite a bit different and a little bit darker. I'd just like to hear what you would have to say.

Thank you! Have a good day. I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
